A social-networking system, which may include a social-networking website, may enable its users (such as persons or organizations) to interact with it and with each other through it. The social-networking system may, with input from a user, create and store in the social-networking system a user profile associated with the user. The user profile may include demographic information, communication-channel information, and information on personal interests of the user. The social-networking system may also, with input from a user, create and store a record of relationships of the user with other users of the social-networking system, as well as provide services (e.g., wall posts, photo-sharing, event organization, messaging, games, or advertisements) to facilitate social interaction between or among users.
The social-networking system may send over one or more networks content or messages related to its services to a mobile or other computing device of a user. A user may also install software applications on a mobile or other computing device of the user for accessing a user profile of the user and other data within the social-networking system. The social-networking system may generate a personalized set of content objects to display to a user, such as a newsfeed of aggregated stories of other users connected to the user.
The social-networking system may enable its users to upload digital media to the system for viewing by others. Digital media may include digital images, digital video, digital audio, computer games, digital books, digital text, other suitable digital media, or any combination thereof. A user of a social-networking system may upload the digital media (e.g., a digital image) to a file (e.g., an album) associated with their account on the social-networking system. Users of the social-networking system may view the digital media and select and tag a location of the image by selecting a point or area within the digital media and inputting an appropriate description to tag the region. Multiple locations within the media may be tagged. Some of the tags may correspond to particular users or content objects of the social-networking system.